Ice tile
An ice tile is a special type of tile introduced in , and has appeared in all core series games since. There are three types of ice tiles. Changes between generations | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | | style="vertical-align:top" | |} |} Types of ice tile Slippery ice tile ]] When the player moves onto this tile, they will slide in the direction which they walk. They will continue sliding in this direction until they hit an obstacle or land on another form of tile. This type of ice tile was first introduced in Generation II. Its most prominent use is in Mahogany Gym and Ice Path; it has continued to be featured in all generations since. The slippery ice tile is used to create maze-like puzzles, in which the player has to work out which way to slide and what obstacles to hit in order to continue. It has also been used in Shoal Cave, Icefall Cave, Snowpoint Gym, the Snowpoint Temple, the caves of Seafoam Islands , Cold Storage, Icirrus Gym, and one of the areas inside the Badge Check Gate on Unova Route 10. In winter in the Unova region, puddles freeze over and act as slippery ice tiles; these puddles are found in Icirrus City, , and the Moor of Icirrus. A similar slippery tile is used in the Trick House, though it is not made of ice. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Team Plasma uses the Plasma Frigate, powered by , to freeze , Opelucid City, and . Ice tiles cover all of the areas that have been frozen over. In Pokémon X and Y, they appear in the Frost Cavern, as well as briefly in Snowbelle Gym. Cracked ice tile This form of tile was first introduced in in Sootopolis Gym. If a player walks on the tile once, the ice becomes cracked. If the player walks over a cracked tile, the ice will break and the player will fall through to a cavern below. This type of tile was also featured alongside the slippery variety in in Icefall Cave. A similar non-ice tile can also be found in the Sky Pillar as well as the Mirage Tower . Plain ice tile The caves of Seafoam Islands, Ice Path, Shoal Cave, Icefall Cave, Iceberg Chamber in Underground Ruins, Frost Cavern and Mount Lanakila, Snowbelle Gym, the bridge to Glacia's room in Ever Grande City , and Sootopolis Gym all contain ice tiles that have no special purpose. They are not slippery and do not crack, although some of them are cave tiles. In battle Certain moves have special effects when used in a battle on an ice tile. * **In Generations IV and V: has a 30% chance of its target and the appearance of **In Generations VI and VII: has a 30% chance of its target and the appearance of * **In Generation IV: turns into **In Generation V onwards: turns into * : makes the user Category:Special tiles de:Eisfeld it:Mattonelle#Ghiaccio scivoloso zh:結冰的地板